My brave face
by Xfairy
Summary: Scully's thought after being ditched once again....


Title: My Brave Face

Author: X_fairy Diana_Lesky@gmx.net

Disclaimer: The X-files belong to CC and Mulder and Scully belong to each other, not to me! The song used here is 'My Brave Face' by Paul McCartney and doesn't belong to me either.

No infringement intended!

Rating: PG-13

Category: R, Songfic

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere, with my name and addy, but please let me know! 

Feedback: Please! I LOVE e-mail!

Summary: Scully's thoughts after Mulder left her alone once again...

Author's note: My first try at songfic, so please be gentle! I wrote this one in bed, listening to that song.

*************

My Brave Face

By X_fairy

*************

Still in a sleepy haze, Dana Scully heard the ringing of a phone. 'Ain't mine,' she thought, and snuggled up closer against her partner. She felt him reaching for the phone, but her mind was still too blurry to understand what he was saying. 

A moment later, he got up. She shivered immediately. "Mulder, where you're goin'? Bed's too cold without you," she mumbled. He pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "Be right back, Scully," and he was gone.

She sat up, it was no use staying in bed alone. The front door banging shut brought her to full consciousness. "Mulder?" Where the hell was he? 

Scully got out of bed, the sheet tucked around her body, and peeked out the door. He was gone, his coat, his shoes, the clothes they had left strewn on the floor the night before. How could he do this to her? Just *now*?

Her first impulse was rage, but it was quickly replaced by sadness. He had abandoned her again. She should have gotten used to it, should have known that it was unavoidable that it would happen again. But that last night meant so little to him...

Mechanically, she went around the room, picking up her clothes, and carried them into the bathroom.

She splashed her face with cold water. 'Wake up, Dana. He's just a man.' But when she met the eyes of her mirror image, her face still flushed, her lips still bright red from kissing, she couldn't hold back the tears. She bit her lip, but it was of no use. Unable to watch herself cry, she pressed her eyes shut.

Why the hell had she grown so attached to him? How could she have done this to herself? She had know -- should have known -- that he'd take off on a wild goose chase again. 

With her eyes still squeezed shut, Scully went to the kitchen. 'Don't think about it now, Dana. Don't. Distract yourself. Cool down. Look at it from a rational point of view.' It hardly worked. In a last effort to get out of her previous line of thought, she turned on the radio.

....

Now that I'm alone again

I can't stop breaking down again

The simplest things set me off again

Take me to that place

Where I can't find my brave face

My brave, my brave, my brave face

....

She realized that this was just what she was trying to do: keep a straight face and let nobody know how she felt.

At that moment, she heard someone at the door. She raced out into the living room and met her partner with blazing eyes. "Mulder, what the hell was this about? Where have you been?" She was furious. 

Mulder held up his hands in surrender, but not before setting down a paperbag he had brought with him. 

"Let me explain, Scully."

"Well, you'd better have a damn good explanation!"

He talked very fast, "I called Byers when you where still asleep and asked him to get me some bagels, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but he couldn't get in, the front door of the building was locked, and the landlord changed the lock just yesterday, so I didn't have a key and had to wake him first and...."

Her features had visibly softened when she interrupted him, "But why didn't you tell me?"

He smiled guiltily. "I wanted it to be a surprise..."

"And I thought..... Oh, Mulder, promise me to never scare me like that again!"

"I promise." He hugged her close.

The End

I just wanted to get a story that fits this song in some way... This is what came out of it....

Feedback, please! Diana_Lesky@gmx.net


End file.
